everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Of the Greeks and the Romans
Of the Greeks and the Romans ''is an alternate universe fanfiction written by our resident Dyslexic Queen of the Geeks, Grimms. The story involves Greek and Roman Characters attending the Ever After Mythology Program finding an alternative universe wear their Roman and Greek Counterparts rome (no pun intended). Synopsis In case you flunked history, the Romans basically stole the Greek's religion and made it their own. Every god and goddess has a counterpart, so the question is, wouldn't their children also have these counterparts? When the students of Ever After High Mythology Program find a portal to Once Upon Acadmey, another school filled with fairytales with a Mythology Program of their own, the students start noticing something... Odd. There are people who act the same way as them, look the same way as them, but when asked who their parents are... They don't give their parents, no. For the Greek Students, they get the names of their parent's Roman Counterparts and vice versa. In the mist of this happy dappy, hey look at my twin thing, someone realizes that with this portal open, some of the most powerful gods from either side can go threw. And team up. Characters Ever After High Students Greek *'Eirene Louloúdi-''' the daughter of Hades and Persephone, destined to take either of her parents role in Hades and Persephone. Eirene is the one who finds the portal to the other world, and for once has attention on her for what she found. However, things go wrong when she realizes what could happen and starts blaming herself. *[[Heather von Olympus|'Heather von Olympus']]'- '''the daughter of Zeus and Hera, destined for all her mother's myths, alongside her twin Zane, the next Zeus. Queen Bee of her own Mythology Program, she goes through the portal to see what all the commotion is about, and to see if it can benefit her. *[[Zane von Olympus|'Zane von Olympus']]'- the son of Zeus and Hera, destined for all his father's myths (which is quite a few). He goes through the portal after his girlfriend does, for concern of her safety, as well as his sister's. *Agape Cyprian- the daughter of Aphrodite, destined for a few select myths of Aphrodite. She goes through the portal out of curiosity and concern for her half-sister Valerie de Milo. Roman * '''Clarisse Fiammetta- The Roman adoptive daughter of Vesta, she's destined for all her mother's myths. Her best friend, January Duelguardian, daughter of Janus convinces her to see and snap some photos for her as she can't go through (seeing as Janus has no Greek equivalent). Plus, Clarisse is a bit curious about the other world. Other *Farrah Goodfairy (very minor)- the daughter of the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella. Farrah tries to help her fellow fairy godmother in training, accidentally tells her the wrong spell and kind of the reason for this mess. *Fairy Godmother in Training (very minor)- Self explanatory. While practicing her spells with Farrah, she is told the wrong spell and in a spite of anger, sends off a blast of magic that creates the portal Eirene found. Once Upon Academy Students Roman *'Pax Fiore- '''the daughter of Pluto and Proserpina, destined to take either of her parents role in ''Pluto and Proserpina. ''Unlike her Greek Counterpart, Pax (often called Pay) generally ditches the pastel goth in favor for floral goth or just goth. Pax is feisty and less bitter then Eirene, being more jokingly sarcastic then crueling sarcastic. *'Rose Amare''' - the daughter of Venus, destined for all of her mother's myths. Unlike her sweet and kind Greek counterpart, she is a cold, manipulative, and vain girl who only cares for people if she can get something from them. She is hard to trick, incredibly witty, very charming, and does care about her destiny and despises Rebels. She is a Royal and has one friend, Firefly Hearth. Greek * Firefly "Fira" Hearth- the daughter of Hestia, destined again for all myths. She is crueler than her counterpart, always being sarcastic, moody and sassy, but does hold a little kindness, sweetness, and sympathy. She identifies as a Rebel as she doesn't see the point of re-doing myths. She is also very fascinated by creatures that can create light. She's friends with Rose Amare. Other TBA You can ask to join and edit as long as I approve! ”Other” refers to Fairytale Students and other non Greek/Roman Students. They may or may nor have counterparts. The counterparts of the characters are similar to each other, however, tend to have some differances. either large or minor. Also, these characters will be used in the story. Some will be major some will be minor. Eirene and Pax are the main characters because this is Grimms story and Grimms does what they want. Fanfiction & Chapters Chapter 1 While skipping class, Eirene watched two Fairy Godmothers practice their magic, in which one accidentally creates the portal to another world. Other things happen too. Quotes Funny Things Grimms Wrote Funny Things people said about what Grimms Wrote Trivia * Grimms has had this idea for a while, but never really got around to do it because they wanted a plot and didn't really have one. * yo names * "Pax" is the Roman name of the Goddess Eirene. Eirene (the OC) shares the name with the Greek Goddess of Peace so wouldn't her Roman counterpart be the same? * "Fiore" is Italian for "Flower". * "Amare" is Latin for "Love". * Roses are the flowers that represents love. * Feel free to add stuff bout your own characters. Category:Alternate Universe Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction by Grimms